Strokes of Luck
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: After one too many lucky pervert moments, most of the girls of Class 78 plan their revenge on Naegi Makoto. However, none of them realized that the Luckster wasn't as unaffected by these mishaps as they had thought he was...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. This was also inspird by the ancient Love Hina fic "Weapon of Mass Destruction" by thebigW**

 **Note that the story may make more sense if you read the omakes prior to the main story or during the moment they are mentioned (you'll know) however I've found that they disrupt the pacing and are mainly filler. I shall leave it up to the reader.**

* * *

It had been a tiring day for one Maizono Sayaka.

Well, if she was honest, all her days were tiring which just came with being the Ultimate Idol. There was training, shoots, events, training, studying for tests, classes, training, recordings, and, of course, practicing routines and dances which is just another way of saying she had a ton of training.

Thankfully, tonight was the first time in a long time that she had a break. She didn't have any homework to do both academically and job-wise. She had already planned the whole night ahead. She got an early Blu-ray copy of her last live and wanted to watch it for fun before she'd have to analyze it with a notebook in hand.

The idol was even thinking of asking a certain boy to watch along with her, so they could "Maizono Sayaka live at Seibu Prince Dome! and Chill." Naegi Makoto always had this pure amazement in his eyes whenever he watched her concerts that made Sayaka feel more slightly more pride in her work than a whole stadium of shouting "Encore!" could.

She imagined a night of cuddling in the dark, a blanket draped over both of their shoulders as they watched her concert on the large television she had secured in her room.

She imagined a night of humming as Naegi would unconsciously sing along to a song and Sayaka would sing along with him with him until he'd realize her voice wasn't just from the speakers but next to him and turn away with flushed cheeks in embarrassment.

She imagined going back to her childhood where the only company she had waiting for her father to come back late were midnight idol shows; only this time she wouldn't fall asleep waiting uncertainly but with knowing the person she wanted was already there beside her.

So why…

 _'Why is everyone in my room?!'_ Sayaka could only scream in her head. She'd have done it in person, but idols didn't scream unless they were doing it to a large crowd in a huge arena. However, the girls of her class were a far cry a crowd and her room was nothing close to an arena.

"Relax, girl!" the heavy patting on her back of by one Enoshima Junko help in the slightest. Sayaka had answered the door and the model had just barged her way in without any explanation, the other girls following along. "We're just here to have some fun!"

Sayaka turned to her with a serious expression. She tried not to look too upset at the unexpected obtrusion. "What do you even need my television for?"

It was obvious why they chose her room. For taking notes on her lives properly, she had the largest television among the class as well as a killer sound system.

Junko reeled in obvious fake shock, "What are you psychic or something?" but Sayaka was having none of it as she continued her hard stare.

"Jeez, fine." Junko pouted before a twisted grin broke from her face. Sayaka didn't like how it felt like it stretched a bit too wide. "You see, the girls and I want revenge on a certain lucky classmate of ours so we've prepared a certain prank and thought we could watch it on your tv."

Sayaka blinked. Immediately realizing who the model meant. While Junko pulling pranks on people wasn't new…Sayaka turned to the other girls. Aoi was frowning but nodded determined. Celes smirked. There was no point checking on Mukuro who Sayaka knew would let her sister do what she wanted. The surprise was…

"You're in this one too, Kirigiri-san?" The detective's expression didn't betray an answer, nor did she say a word but that she was not making any movements to prevent Enoshima's prank was proof enough of her consent in the plan.

Sayaka turned back to Junko who was still grinning. "You see, everyone's out here for the slight that dastardly Naegi had done to us this today!"

"Yeah!" Aoi agreed, pumping both of her arms in front of her. "Naegi's been no good today!"

"Indeed. Servants and pets need to be punished after such blatant disrespect." Celes mouth graces a smile but her eyes betray contained anger.

Kyoko just crossed her arms, her line of her mouth tight.

At least Mukuro looked hesitant to Sayaka but the idol knew there was no way the soldier would go against her sister anyways.

"And so, we've all come together to pull a prank for revenge for our pure maiden hearts." Junko pouted on her last words before covering a barely contained grin with her fingers. "Sis planted a camera in Naegi's room. We're gonna do some prank phone calls then our resident martial artist will give him a good scare in the middle of the night…"

"And you want to watch it on my television?" Sayaka finished. That explained why the martial artist wasn't with them, at least. Sayaka's intuition also told her that this camera had been in place way before this plan had even come up.

"Ping Pong!" Junko exclaimed. She looked like she was absolutely enjoying herself. "Upupupu, I'll despair if he doesn't wet himself…"

"When I heard of this plan, I heavily suspect that the camera had been planted much earlier." Kyoko suddenly spoke up. She trained an inquisitive glance at Junko who didn't seem to care. "I will locate the camera through the angle of the video feed and by all means will be confiscating it right after." She then looked away, indifference on her face, as if it was just natural of her to foil Junko's plans.

While Kyoko had a point, Sayaka would have liked to also point out that the girl could've just looked for it now, but she guessed that the detective wanted to see Naegi squirm as well and Sayaka couldn't blame her. The boy was too cute not to tease.

The Ultimate Idol thought about what she should do here. She could tell them to stop but she guessed they'd just go to another room. Even if they did leave, her plans would be ruined if they'd stay up and bother Naegi the whole night. Besides there were worse ways out there than spending the night watching the short boy get scared in his room with her female classmates.

Okay, there wasn't anything less creepy than that but over-all not the worst. It's not like she was planning to frame him for a murder or anything.

"Fine." Sayaka consented much to the whoops of Junko and Aoi. "But first! I'd like to ask what he did to gain such a revenge plan?" Sayaka had her fair share of revenge plots, both as the receiver and of the planner. The idol business was that cut throat.

This caused all the girls to still simultaneously before exchanging awkward glances.

Eventually, Junko spoke up, her body slouched over depressed. If Sayaka could look closely she'd see mushrooms on the model's head. Her next words were tainted with sadness and lethargy "You see… …Naegi-kun assaulted me…He used his big thick hands and groped them all over my chest…then he went after Mukuro-nee, as well…it was so despairful to be touched by someone like him"

"That didn't happen," was what Sayaka wanted to say but knowing how unlucky the boy could get, it was possible. She then asked the one person who would probably tell the truth. "Is that true, Ikusaba-san?"

The soldier didn't respond but Sayaka caught the brief flush on her face which was more evidence then any words she could have said.

"I…I see." Sayaka was still unsure but she'd have to take the soldier's words for it. It wasn't like the model even needed a reason to mess with someone.

Suddenly, Junko's demeanor changed. She crossed her arms over her heavy chest, breathing heavily. "Ah.. none of you will ever know the despair of having big breasts that all normal boring people want a taste off. Naegi will soon fall into despair himself, knowing he'll never be able to be satisfied with breasts smaller than mine."

"I'm sure he's fine," returned Sayaka with a strained smile, her eyebrow threatening to twitch at the lowkey dig. She turned to the other three who hadn't spoke up. "Did Naegi-kun do the same to you girls too?"

"While I can't speak for the other two here," Celes spoke up with a dainty smile, yet the retribution in her voice spoke volumes. "Naegi has caused me to lose a gamble."

"A gamble?" Sayaka asked. No one in the class was ever sure how the Naegi's luck affected the gambler although it was always Makoto who ended up losing whenever the two battled it out. "Did you bet on anything important?"

Celes smirked, her lips a dangerous curl. "For a gambler, all bets are important. And this loss was particularly unforgivable."

Sayaka shrugged. She wasn't the Ultimate Gambler so she couldn't relate but if she thought about it like losing in the charts to another idol, Sayaka would be pretty upset as well.

"That's nothing!" exclaimed Aoi, a glare in her eyes. Of all the people that was surprising to see angry, it was the bubbly swimmer. "Naegi committed a sin I can't allow! He's totally in the wrong today!"

"What did he do?" asked Sayaka but much to her surprise, that just got Aoi quiet and mumbling. There was also a suspicious blush on her face but the swimmer shook it off and put back on her angry face.

"It was the worst! He got me tangled up in something and my practice got extended! " Aoi huffed angrily. "We took up so much time that when we got to get breakfast all the donuts were eaten!"

Sayaka blinked before sighing at the usual punchline. She wasn't even surprised at this point.

"There weren't just any donuts though!" Aoi protested still clearly angry. "They were newly baked double deep fried donuts! The lady in the cafeteria usually just deep fries the leftover donuts beforehand but today, I heard she was going to deep fry newly deep-fried donuts! And I missed it cause of how long Naegi took."

 _'Well, if it's Asahina-san, it has to be donuts,'_ reasoned Sayaka in her mind. Something in her told the idol that this "something" that she was tangled in was the more concerning notion, but she still had one last mystery to solve.

"And you, Kirigiri-san?

The detective remained silent before sighing and closing her eyes in what looked to be resignation, "It's just the usual cheeky habit of Naegi-kun." She turned away, her movement clearly showing that she was done with the topic, but a rare pink dusting of her cheeks was enough story.

Finally, hearing all their reasons, Sayaka nodded to herself, already understanding the picture. Basically, Naegi's title went from Ultimate Luckster to Ultimate Lucky Pervert.

…was it bad that she was slightly jealous that nothing of that sort happened to her when it seemed to have happened to everyone else in the room?

"So, now that we're all done with the campfire business, it's execution time!"

Junko made her way to Sayaka's television and plugged in something into the HDMI slot. She reached behind to press the machine's power button. The television buzzed to life for a moment showing a black screen that switched to what could only be a view from a hidden camera.

"Hmm" Junko tiled her head as she stepped away from the television to get a better view. "Next time, I'll place it on a different angle."

None of other girls noticed her words as they took in the small form of Naegi Makoto in a simple shirt and shorts, lying on his bed while reading what looked to be a manga. For good reason, he looked completely unaware that he was being watched.

"It's surprisingly clean" Celes was the first to speak up, a small hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah!" Aoi nodded along. "My brother's room way messier!" So was Aoi's room but she didn't need to add that.

Sayaka couldn't help but grin to herself at the poster of her idol group adorning the boy's wall.

Kyoko immediately deduced the location of the camera. It was angled above and in front of the boy, parallel with his feet, possibly sticking to the ceiling as she could recall no drawers or cupboards reaching that high. The picture gave a decent frontal view of Naegi's room with him at the center. She also noticed next to his bedside was a certain detective novel she had wanted.

"God, this is boring." Junko rolled her eyes at how normal the room looked. At least, it didn't look like she had to work on that room too much. "Let's get started with the prank phone calls! First, Sayakers get that audio working."

Sayaka wanted to correct her that the term was meant for her fans but just complied as she made her way to turn on the sound system. When she got back she noticed Naegi was moving…

"Hey look he's-Kyaaahh!"

….

'I'm beat.' Naegi Makoto laid down on his bed exhausted. There was a volume of manga in his hands although whether he was reading it or not was up to debate. If there had been one day during his whole stay in Hope's Peak Academy that proved and, at the same time, disproved his talent it was today.

His "so-called" talent, "Ultimate Luck".

He had never really thought about what that meant, just coincidences if anything, but today, it felt like his luck had gone out of control. Especially with all that happened. He should've felt drained both mentally and physically but instead if he remembered all the events of today…

He felt a stirring, a rare spark from below that dared to cloud his mind.

'No, don't think about it...' Makoto shook his head and attempted to concentrate on the next page of the story. Komaru, his sister, had recommended it to him for, as she had put it, "the heart pounding plot" but all that he had found heart pounding was the way some of the female characters' clothes got blown off which didn't really help keep his mind off things. He turned the page to see that the main heroine had somehow lost both her shirt and whatever bra she had underneath, the panel zooming into her ample cleavage.

A twitch this time and Makoto tried to think of something else, anything else.

He imagined his classmate Yamada Hifumi in nothing but a white Speedo. One large arm covered the boy's fatty chest as he said, in that high-pitched voice of his, "Oh, Naegi Makoto-dono..."

But then the otaku's form shifted and changed into that of another of his classmates. Still in the same white Speedo, Maizono Sayaka held up creamy breasts with a delicate arm. Her expression was anything but delicate however as she stared back with narrowed eyes and a dangerous smirk, "Naegi-kun..."

"F-fuck." With a rare swear, the luckster moved quickly.

Feeling his appendage lengthening, the boy knew he had to extract it fast. If he allowed it to rise and reach full length, it would be impossible to remove his boxers without having to tear them off. He shoved two thumbs into the sides into both layers of his lower wear and shimmied his out of them until they bunched up to his knees. With a little difficulty, he then removed one leg from the garments and used the other to kick them off to the side of his bed.

Immediately, his cock flopped out of the clothes. The bulbous head of the appendage slapped the area atop his belly button before bouncing back in the opposite direction to lay on Makoto's large ballsack. The organ was still soft, but Makoto knew in a few moments it would be rock hard and impossible to ignore.

He sat up and gripped it with one hand, the heat of his palm already contrasting nicely with the cool air of his airconditioned room. He gave it a few slow strokes, feeling still growing in his grip. He knew when it got fully erect that the thing wouldn't go back down until he satisfied it which usually took much longer than worth the effort. It just kept _going_.

It had also been a while since he couldn't even do the deed when he went back home because of his and Komaru's shared rooms. He considered doing it in the shower, but he always felt like someone was watching him in there. As if, the world had access to a clip of him taking a shower for some reason.

Well, it's not like someone would bother watching a normal person like him, much less the world. A worldwide broadcast, now that would be the day.

Maybe if the world ended…

…

Speaking of the apocalypse…

"Kyaaah!"

" .Ohgod…"

"Oh…my…"

"…*huff* *huff*"

"This is…N-naegi-kun?"

"…what? I didn't expect this."

All the girls in the room watched surprised, astonished, _spellbound_ , as the one person that the whole class would anonymously vote as the best example of a herbivore male had just taken out his meat and was starting to beat it hard. No one really moved, could move, at the unexpected show in front of them.

Sayaka had dropped to the floor. Aoi covered her eyes with both hands but was clearly peeking through her fingers anyways. Celes was slouched in shock on her seat on the bed, her usual dignified posture gone. Mukuro was using the wall to keep herself steady. One gloved fist was raised to Kyoko's mouth a rare expression of pure sock on her face, her eyes wide as saucers. Only Junko seemed to be doing something, screwing her temples with two fingers, as if her brain refused to analyze the situation before her.

The spell continued until Naegi finally got it to full mast, the penis flushed hard pink, its tip glistening from the precum spilling forth. The boy's first desperate moan as he finally rubbed the full length seemed to be the magic word that got the others moving.

"W-we shouldn't be watching this!" Sayaka was the first one to speak up although her gaze never left the television screen. She had always known, in the back of her mind, that boys did this sort of thing. She knew her that there were those among her fans that did that sort of thing to her pictures, to her shoots, to her voice. However, it was completely different seeing someone she knew do it much less Naegi "I save cranes for the good of it' Makoto.

"Relax! For someone like egg boy, he'll be done soon." reasoned Junko, obviously not wanting to skip out on something this good. She made a pumping motion much like what the Naegi in the monitor was doing. "It'll just take three. Two. Done." However, her reasoning looked shaky as Naegi's visage continued forth, not looking to be slowing down or be close to finishing at all, so the model added,

"It's like any of you have never seen a dick before. Well, I'm too pure for that but I'm sure the sausagefest that is Fenrir had some bukkake marathons, right Mukuro…Sis?"

Junko turned to her sister who looked to be ignoring everything else in the world but what was showing on the monitor. Her eyes were also swirling, almost as if she was watching a magical brainwashing anime. At least she was breathing, although rather heavily.

"U…um," Aoi finally spoke up, her tan not being able to hide her flushed cheeks. "Do all boys get as big as that? I've never really seen one like that." Besides through illustrations, Aoi had only seen one when she used to bathe with her brother when they were younger but his thing back then and that thing Naegi now had were years apart.

"…I wouldn't know," answered Kyoko, trying desperately to keep under control her damned hormones for once. For the first time in her life, she cursed how her good her eyes were at picking up even the smallest details like how Naegi's ahoge bounced along with each stroke or the how his arm muscles flexed as he gripped his organ. "The ones I normally examine aren't…erect." Mainly because the genitals she investigated were usually devoid of blood.

"I've been pitted against a few desperate men who lose even the clothes of their backs." Celes simply stated. Her poker face was back but her make-up stood to ruin from the sweat rolling down her forehead. "I can say Naegi's looks quite…comparable, I suppose." It didn't help that the boy was rather short himself as the difference only emphasized the appendage's size.

In less than a second, Junko was able to draw from her previous knowledge of Naegi's height, create a proper proportion ratio with different parts of his body, analyze the angle, depth, and perspective of the camera and his pose, then cross-referenced the results with the dick in front of her to get its exact length.

Truly the best use of her abilities as the Ultimate Analysist.

Right before she was about to announce her findings along with appropriate demeaning, someone stopped her by calling out her name.

"Enoshima-san…"

…but it wasn't from someone in the room.

The model's stare jerked back to the monitor when her name is called once more, a huskier and more forceful "E-Enoshima-san" blaring from the speakers.

"Enoshima-san's breasts…They were so soft. I want to bury myself in them. I want to choke in your valley."

If there was anything that had really come out of tonight, it was that Junko had reevaluated Makoto Naegi's threat level. He had surprised her more than once in the same day. First, that someone as omega as him would actually do such an naughty deed. Second was that he was getting her aroused. Well, not his visage, no. Rather, the large amount of despair and envy that was basically flooding the room was practically erotic.

"Upupupu, well, well. It looks like Naegi boy has good taste! Of course, only someone of my stats would be the type he'd use as material." There was no doubt that she had to gloat. Junko needed to twist that knife in, no matter how creepy the consequences were. She had to milk this for all it was worth much like Naegi was doing the same in another sense.

She held her head high, a crown on top. "It's only natural that your puny bodies are no match for my own.- Now all of you bow to the-"

"I-Ikusaba-san! Ikusaba-san's torso is too sexy. I need to lick it all over! I want to rub myself on your abs and stain each freckle on your face. Ikusaba-san!"

There was a thud as the Ultimate Soldier was taken down before a single shot was even fired. She fell face down on the floor, blood spreading from the shorter hair girl's head though it was clear it wasn't from any head injury. With one shaky hand, she was at least able trace a dinger dipped in blood to write out a bloody "Naegi" as a final message.

"What the fuck?!" Junko immediately retorted as any semblance of affection for the shorter boy went down the drain along with her charisma. The boy repeated her sister's name along with expressing on what parts of the soldier he wanted to run his tongue through. "What the hell am I, an appetizer?" The model glared at the camera. What kind of shit was this? This wasn't even despair but just a plain insult to her.

Next, he was going to start jerking it to the matchstick…

"C-celes-san…"

…Screw it.

"Celes-san, you're always so cocky and taking my money. I wish I could beat you in a game then bend you over the game table. I want to grab your fake hair like handlebars and just ram it into your mouth!" The words were surprising as they came from the normally gentle Naegi, but there was nothing gentle with the way he tugged and pulled his appendage. "H-how about this? Y-you like that?"

"Fufufu…" The soft chuckles coming from the gambler did not match the absolutely demonic smirk she lorded on her face. Her insides boiled, not just physically, but spiritually. The luckster had lit up both her inner loins as well as her spirit as a gambler. "So it's a challenge you want, Naegi-kun?"

A tongue glossed over cherry red lips. While her face was masked into one of challenge and anticipation, underneath, her pale legs were twisting and rubbing against one another. If the boy wanted to play those stakes, then who was she to refuse? Only, he shouldn't be surprised when their positions would reverse, and it would be him under her. "Huhuhu…"

Next to her, Aoi shuffled away, uncomfortable with the almost maniac giggling coming from her classmate. She didn't know how Celes and Junko both looked fine with Naegi using them for…that. In fact, she really didn't know what to feel about the whole thing besides embarrassment. But even then, embarrassment for who? The other girls? Naegi? It didn't help that it was hard to judge her male classmate's actions when he was in the privacy of his own room.

"Asahina-san…Asahina-san's body is too much. Breasts, butt, thigh, height. It's all too much. It's all too perfect. Asahina-san's too good. All that energy…"

"Eep!" Aoi once again covered her eyes with her hands. Her hot cheeks felt like they would burn her palms. Even if she could barely see the screen through the gaps in between her fingers, her friend's voice repeatedly calling her name, wanting, couldn't be blocked out. She had never really been thought of like _that_ before (that she knew of). There was an energy in her that made her feel like she could do thirty laps on the pool yet at the same as she could barely stand on her legs.

Then, for a second, it seemed like Naegi had finished as he paused his actions. All the girls could only watch as his face bunched up in frustration, no doubt from still being unable to finish the job. His penis only glared back, an angry antenna that refused to stay down. After a second, Naegi tensed up, as if coming to a decision. He then closed his eyes just as tightly as his renewed grip on his penis. With a renewed and more intense pace, the boy resumed stroking himself.

Moist lips parted to let the tip of a pink tongue slide over dry lips. Naegi tilted his head up slightly, his unfocused gaze coincidentally finding the camera's own. It was clear that it was only luck that he had somehow faced the camera's sight with how blurry and dazed his forest green eyes were.

So it was with a husky whisper of a prayer that he said the next name.

"Ki…Kirigiri-san…"

All the girls jerked as one hearing his voice. Even though it wasn't their own name, it would be impossible to deny how much more intense he had gotten. Everything about it- the longing, the gentleness, the sheer feeling of want and need-it was equal to the thunder of a gunshot.

"Kirigiri-san...Kirigiri-san…Kirigiri-san!" Unlike before, the luckster didn't say anything else but there was almost no need to with how heavy and desperate his growls were getting. He was clearly getting closer, He couldn't even fully wrap around it anymore with how thick and throbbing his girth had gotten. He could barely feel his arm stroking himself as it went up and down without resistance due to all the precum that had previously spilled out.

"N-Naegi-kun" whispered Kyoko back, entranced at the sight. Her face was locked into a tight grimace, her jaw tightly clenched and her eyebrows glaring in effort to control herself. Her insides felt so hot yet so wet. Years of discipline and training couldn't prevent her very being from quaking at the sound of her name. Of course, she had never trained for situations like this but she hadn't thought her body would betray her to such a degree. She had clearly underestimated Naegi Makoto.

"Kirigiri-san!"

"Kirigiri-san!"

"Kirigiri-san!"

It was like he had forced her on a trash conveyor belt, pulling her closer and closer to an end she couldn't stop or prevent. Every moan of her name was like the banging of a presser on her reason, getting louder and stronger as she approached what she could only feel was the end.

"Kirigiri-san!"

"Ngghh…!" Biting hard on a clenched gloved fist, it took a tremendous amount of effort from the detective to keep her knees from collapsing as her whole body tensed up and her mind went blank from the released pleasure.

Not even for a second did she take her eyes off the boy on the monitor.

…

Finally.

After what felt like hours, Makoto felt like he was close. It had taken numerous fantasies involving his classmates, but he felt like that last delusion of Kirigiri's milky thighs and plump ass had finally got him over the edge. Normally, he'd have never thought of using any of his female friends but the whole day had just been way too stimulating for him.

Makoto lied back on his bed, as he felt numerous pulses of intoxicating pleasure shoot down his spine and into his groin. It was almost there, it just needed one more breath as it gathered the seed he would shoot out. Quickly, he stuffed the top part of his shirt into his mouth and then reached to the side for his underwear and covered the head with the cloth as well as both of his hands.

Even over the underwear, he could feel the immense heat of his cock. He felt it shiver once, twice, then fully tensed up and released all the pent-up pleasure within him. He screamed into his shirt made gag as his hips shot his cock into his palms. The first spurt of sperm was released and already it was too much for his underwear, the amount of hot substance already too much for the cloth to handle. His dick quivered one more and released another stream and this time the semen didn't hold back from leaking out of his hand made cover. Three more, each one sending brain numbing pleasure through his mind, and there was no helping the small puddle of substance forming on his bedsheet, right below his balls.

By then, Makoto had his hands still covered with his semen down on his bed. Normally, he would have avoided this, but the boy was barely conscious from the sensory overload. His eye lids were barely a slit wide, his breathing was heavy , and he'd occasionally twitch. He was too numb from the afterglow to do anything but breath.

He was naked and covered by his own semen. If anyone walked in, he'd be in serious trouble. It was also important to clean up so the smell remain in the room. However, all he could do was close his already half-clsed eyes and enter unconsciousness.

…

In the room of Maizono Sayaka, a pungent aroma notbefitting of the Ultimate Idol wafted in the air. On the monitor of the screen was the sleeping form of Naegi Makoto, his face relaxed like that of a child. If anyone had asked any of the occupants of the room earlier, then they would have replied that it was fitting however, now, it was hard to think of the boy as just a child.

Eventually, after an unknown amount of time, someone spoke up.

"Well, that was surprising." Junko stood up, her face oddly blank and tone lacking from her usual eccentricities. Almost robotically, she made her way to the bloody puddle that her sister was lying on. With surprising strength for a model, she slung the unconscious girl over her shoulder and left the room with a "Ta ta."

The next to break out of the stupor was Aoi as she jolted out of it. She immediately left telling everyone that she'd tell Sakura that their prank was cancelled. It also helped that the swimmer felt like she really needed to talk to someone about what just transpired as well as jog maybe thirty kilometers to cool herself down.

Celes left with the same grace she had entered the room with although there was an oddly unfocused light in her red eyes. She didn't say a word although, occasionally, one would be able to hear a throaty dangerous chuckle escape from her lips.

Kyoko was the last to leave, a slight wobble in her normally perfect stride. She made her way to the television and wordlessly took the spying machine Enoshima had left plugged in the TV. She then left the room almost cradling the device in her hands.

None of this mattered to Maizono Sayaka, who was still on the floor, not staring at anything in particular. She was slumped down, like a puppet without its strings.

They could have stayed, left, or destroyed the room but she wouldn't have noticed or cared.

She was too stunned to care about anything else.

She was even more shocked than the very incident to begin with because, while it was surprising enough that Naegi Makoto had used the girls of his class as material for self-pleasure, he had fantasized about every girl in the room

….except her.

Wide blank eyes looked down on the ground. If they still had any light in them, they would have seen the droplets of tears falling to the ground below.

"Naegi-kun…don't I excite you at all?"

A hollow voice questioned but no one answered back.

* * *

 **AN: True story, I don't talk while I masturbate, I don't think any one really does. But if you think about it, Doujins have this thing where they announce what's happening for whatever reason so let's just go with that logic. Also, Celes was the hardest as she doesn't really have any exemplary physical traits. Maybe, if she was shorter she could be the loli body type of the first game (even if Chihiro sorta filled that in).**

 **I initially wanted Kiri to be the one ignored but felt like Maizono felt more appropriate due to her being used to it due to her job. I also wanted to include Oogami and Fukawa but I don't want them to join the future carnage and I also don't want to write any more Omake's so oh well.**

 **Also, I've been busy for he last month, so I kinda just wanted to put something out. This was a bit rushed to be honest, but I'm happy it's done at least. I kinda want to do some fluff next or maybe finish the 4th part of the Kirigiri Birthday series for a cute amusement park date.**


	2. Chapter 0(make)

**Disclaimee: I own neither the characters nor the series.**

 **This is more of a prologue and is unneeded for the main story.**

* * *

 **Omake 1:**

 **Junko and Mukiro's cases**

"You gotta be more careful, man!"

"Haha, sorry Oowada-kun."

Makoto could only laugh at the extreme misfortune that had happened to him. They were in the middle of a carpentry elective and he had somehow gotten wood glue spilled all over his hands. Thankfully, Mondo was also in the same class.

Now, if only there was a less embarrassing way for him to show his care. "Really, you don't have to carry me around!" Naegi protested. Currently, the biker was holding him up front as if Naegi was some sort of bomb. Naegi, himself, was stretching his arms forward, palms wide open and hands completely covered in a sticky substance.

"Don't underestimate wood glue! If I don't do this, you're just going to trip on something and get all the wood shavings and splinters on the floor stuck to your hands which will be a pain in the ass to remove, believe me." As much as Makoto wanted to disagree, Mondo had a point. The gang leader could show some cleverness if he wanted to. "I'll just hold you like this till we get a place you could wash it off.:

When they reached the door, Mondo thought of adjusting his hold on the boy so that he'd carry Naegi with one arm around Naegi's waist and use his other to open the door. However, his worries were spared as someone else opened the door and walked in.

Right into Makoto's sticky fingers.

"Wassup, Bit-", Enoshima Junko stopped and blinked her expression uncharacteristically blank as her gaze slowly lowered to the source of heat wrapped around her breasts. She blinked once. Twice. Then with a bored tone, "Huh, didn't see that coming."

There was a second of silence before a high-pitched shriek echoed throughout the room.

"Kyaaaahhh!"

"E-Enoshima-san?!"

"Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Gross! Gross! Gross!" spat out Junko as she wrapped both of her hands around the boy's wrists and tried to pull away from his grasp. Unfortunately, they barely budged.

Her brain told her an immediate analysis of the situation. The shorty's hands had become covered in wood glue and, despairingly, had got caught on her blazer, her inside shirt, her bra, and even the skin because she had left the top part open which allowed the hand to somehow touch each layer. Why did she even bother doing that again? Ah, yes, it was to soak in the despair her girl classmates felt when they saw what she was packing.

Still, that kind of despair did not help her in this situation, so she accepted another despair: Asking help from her sister. "Mukuro-nee, I choose you! Use "Knife" and cut this shit off!"

"Wha-?!" Before Makoto could even react, a hunting knife was immediately above his wrists. Luckily for him, Mukuro had stopped right before when she realized her target had been Naegi.

She withdrew the knife and turned between Junko and Naegi, unsure of what to do. "Um…Junko-chan?"

"Oh my god! Can you even be more of a disappointment?" half-screamed Junko, still trying to pull away the shorter boy's wrists. At this point, she didn't care if it hurt or tore her uniform (and like she gave a fuck if her actions hurt him in return). She couldn't believe her disappointment of a sister couldn't even cut a guy's frikkin hands off?

Mukuro just bowed her head in shame before deciding to help. She put one hand on her sister's shoulder and used her other to hold the boy's wrist. She gave one sharp push with her full strength in both directions, hoping it didn't hurt the two too much.

With a sound like Velcro being torn apart, the hand was removed however what Mukuro didn't expect was Naegi's flailing. The boy hadn't expected the sudden force and so his arm, offset by the sudden force moved to the side and his still somewhat sticky palm landed flat on Mukuro's left breast.

"A-ah! Ikusaba-san! I'm sorry!"

"How disappointing can you be!? You can't even do this right? You even tore my clothes!" yelled Junko as she used one hand to cover the now exposed breast while the other continued it's attempt to free her other breast.

"…" Mukuro had no response, her too busy brain short-circuiting from the feeling of Naegi's palm grasping her chest. _'Naegi-kun's hand…. Naegi-kun's hand… Naegi-kun's hand… Naegi-kun's hand.. Naegi-kun's hand…"_

All this time, Oowada Mondo, who was still awkwardly holding Naegi up, wanted to yell at everyone to calm the hell down but the brief flash of Enoshima's bare breast made him look away with a blush. However, he knew that he was the only one who could solve this mess. Daiya wouldn't have allowed a woman to be so slighted. So, with his pride as a man on the line, he spoke up,

"Oy! Will you two knock it off and let me just-"

"Eh, why are you all blocking the door way?

Mondo froze as he heard a familiar high-pitched voice. The three of them (Mukuro was still elsewhere) turned to see the small form of Fujisaki Chihiro outside in the hallway. It took only the programmer a second to take in the current situation, eyes widening in surprise.

"Oy! Get this guy off me!"

"Fukisaki-san, this isn't-!"

"Kid, this is not what-!"

However, none of their words mattered as Chihiro did an immediate 180 and ran away. However, after taking a few steps, Chihiro looked back and, with a hint of red on Chihiro's cheeks, made a single declaration, before continuing the retreat:

"M-mondo no ecchi."

Whatever help Makoto would have gotten from the biker disappeared as Mondo gasped harshly, as if he had just taken a punch to the gut. Even if his hold on Makoto was still there, it was clear all spirit in Mondo had died.

And so Naegi Makoto was stuck in a situation where two of the people around him weren't responsive and the other was yelling explicative at him.

It was only Ishimaru coming along, his Kyodai-sense tingling, that was able to make sense of the situation but it cost the luckster a month's worth of detentions.

 **Omake 2:**

 **Celestia's case**

If there was one word to collectively describe the girls in the 78th class, it would be determination. The glamorous world of idols and models was cut throat and required hard sacrifice to be able to stay on top. Detectives and Soldiers were expected to be able to do days long stake outs, waiting for their targets. Swimmers and Martial Artists had to constantly push themselves to the limit and then were expected to break said limits..

As for Celes? While it was true that gambling, anything really, required some form of determination, the cards nor tiles won't turn in your favor if you just "believed" hard enough. Gambling in life was not the same as those found in Yamada's books. It was more luck and strategy than anything.

However, while she couldn't' say the same for her talent, Yasuhiro Taeko equaled the determination to rival her classmates when it came to her persona. The pretty doll that was Celestia Ludenburg was the perfect gambler that only showed what she allowed. She did not eat but dine. She did not drink but sip.

And, of course, someone as perfect as her did not need to use the bathroom. It did not fit her image at all and she had only used "the bathroom card" if she was desperate enough and needed it for her plan. That was why she could hold her bladder in for hours on end without even showing any discomfort on her face. It also didn't help that she didn't want to get her complicated gothic attire dirty, so she didn't often go into just any bathroom.

However, there were times when nature was insufferably difficult just like now.

She knew she shouldn't have tried to out drink that Princess earlier in tea at lunch, but, if there was one thing Taeko didn't like it was being confronted with the truth. Compared to Nevermind, Celes' lies were blown out of the water.

That hadn't been the problem. The problem was that the girls bathroom had been closed due to maintenance.

That was fine.

She tried to proceed to the one downstairs but that was closed too. Then she went even lower and, as she expected, there was a considerable line to the only open bathroom in the building.

That was also fine.

Celes then took a gamble. The closest bathroom was all the way in the other building and the odds of getting there and finding it without a line were slim. However, she knew of a closer bathroom, an outhouse so to speak by the fields. Few people used it because it was meant for the PE teachers to use, but she knew it wasn't kept locked. She had gotten the information from Leon after he had lost to her in a game of Go Fish. Apparently, it was a great place to hide from the team manager when he felt like skipping baseball practice.

The gambler made her way to the place in a graceful hurry. Her stride remained constant and her expression was neutral, but she still couldn't help releasing a sigh of relief when she got to it to find it empty and unused. Opening the stall, she inspected it for a moment and found it rather well maintained even for her standards. There was no graffiti that littered the walls and the seat looked brand new.

So, with a smug smile, she turned and lifted her carefully lifted her skirt. Two dainty hands pulled down lace panties as Celes lowered her hips to touch the cold seat. For a moment, she allowed herself to lower her mask and let Yasuhiro Taeko release her-

"Finally! What Lu-Ah…" Taeko looked up to meet the wide eyes of Naegi Makoto who had somehow just walked in. Celes had forgotten to close the door in her haste.

They both just stared at each other in silence, shock freezing their bodies. Neither moved and just blankly stared at each other until…a certain sound broke the frozen atmosphere.

And it came directly from Celes.

…

…

…

…

Makoto's eyes widened and he immediately turned around to step back out but… _Click. Click. ClickClickClickClickClickClick_ \- As he tried the door one more time, the door refused to open. It seemed that fate would have it that the door would jam.

Suddenly, all thoughts of using the bathroom had disappeared.

He didn't dare turn back around as the sound continued until finally trickling down to silence. He just stood there, shaking in the quiet, knowing he was going to die soon. He also tried to ignore how there was a light sharp odor in the air before a flushing noise drew it away. There was then a rustling of clothes and, in the back of his mind, he wondered if this was how Kirigiri felt, hearing the footsteps right before a murder.

A thin hand wrapped tightly around his Ahoge, one pale finger at a time. It was worth noting that the middle one was metallic and sharp as a blade.

The voice was disarmingly sincere.

"Any last requests, Naegi-kun?"

"Um…can I at least go, first?

 **Omake 3:**

 **Aoi's case**

"Hurry up, Naegi!" yelled the swimmer to a figure above holding what looked to be two giant pairs of donuts, one with pink frosting and the other with chocolate with sprinkles on it. Aoi was already in the pool, easily keeping herself afloat by threading.

"Hold on, Asahina-san." Unlike the swimmer, the luckster was in his uniform having no plans on swimming himself. His two arms were inside two giant Floatation Donuts he had brought which only emphasized how small his body was considering they were almost as tall as the boy himself.

The Floatation Donuts were presents he'd given her the night before and Asahina wanted to try it out before she started her morning practice. This meant no one else but her would be using the pool today as swimming in the same pool when the Ultimate Swimmer was doing her laps was like asking to be runover by a jetski.

She had never actually needed those sorts of things for obvious reasons but just seeing the form of the giant donuts made her heart pound fast. She imagined how great it would be to be using lying in one of those, with a bunch of real donuts on her lap that she could munch on as she floated along.

Already excited at the idea, Aoi raised her arms in the air expectantly, "Throw it here!"

Makoto placed down one donut, the chocolate one, and needed to use both hands to hold onto the large pink coated one due to it's size. Like an awkward giant game of ring toss, he threw it where it barely slid down the swimmer's body.

"Great! Now I just…" Aoi lowered her arms to lay on opposite sides of the ring and, with flat palms tried to hoist herself up, never having learned how to get on a floatation ring before as she never had needed one.

"Push!" She extended her arms straight, but she only was able to get her stomach above the floatation ring. However, if there was anything Asahina Aoi enjoyed more, it was struggling to over come an obstacle. So, she submerged her body again in the water once again and shot out once ore used the momentum to try to shoot herself over the large floatie. It didn't work but she felt herself getting higher up the more she did. "Up! Up! Up!"

Makoto could only watch as the swimmer kept trying, and failing, to lift herself over the large preserver. The only problem was that when she bobbed up and down, her generous chest did the same. Combined with how her motions also caused the water to splash around her, it was practically hypnotizing.

However, it came to an end as Aoi finally was able to lay her stomach over one side of the ring, only for the preserver to flip over her with a splash which brought Makoto out of his state.

"Man, why is this so hard?" Aoi pouted as she flipped over the large ring once more, so it was facing right side up. She looked up at Naegi. "Do you got any ideas?

Makoto tried to remember how his sister had done the job on their last trip to the pool. "What if you sit on it first by the edge of the pool then I push you into the pool from here?"

"That's it!" Aoi nodded eagerly as she pulled the preserver to touch the wall of the pool and pulled herself out followed by bending over to pick up the donut from the pool. Makoto averted his eyes from the sight, trying not to stare.

Placing the Flotation Donut near the edge of the pool, the swimmer sat then leaned back on it, making sure that her butt was through the hole and her limbs were hanging out of the ring. She pumped a fist. "Let's go!"

Seeking to comply, Naegi bent over and placed both palms on one side of the donut, right below Asahina's shoulders, aiming for the pool.

Unfortunately for the boy, he had underestimated how slippery the wet plastic was so when he pushed it, his palms slipped up and caused him to push himself head first into the swimmer's lap. The momentum had also been enough to allow the floatation ring carrying both to skid off the edge and into the pool.

"Whoah! Hey! Get…off!"

Aoi couldn't do anything as, even though she was normally strong enough to push someone like Naegi off, her limbs had no leverage to push off due to her awkward positioning and how Naegi's knees were locking her upper arms in place.

"Naegi…don't touch there! Stop breathing!"

Makoto, himself, wasn't doing any better. He couldn't pull his face off her lap as the only place he could place his hands was the super slippery plastic which only made him slip down again. He tried to grab something else but the only thing he could was…

"W-where are you-D-don't spread them, stupid Naegi!"

It took an hour for Sakura to find them.

 **Omake 4:**

 **Kyoko's case**

It had been a very long day for Naegi Makoto. First, he got a very stern warning from Oogami Sakura followed by a compulsory killer work-out. After that, around lunch, he had apologized and groveled to the best of his ability as Celes had used all her vocabulary to berate life out of him. Then, when he thought he could get back to his classes, an incident occurred, and he got detention for the next month starting tomorrow.

Makoto just wanted to get back to his dorm room and sleep but, of course, Togami Byakuya had called him to meet in the library which, because he was Naegi Makoto, he couldn't refuse. However, the moment he arrived, the blonde had immediately used Makoto's body as a wall, timing it just right, to block Fukawa's approach and distract her long enough for the scion to get away. Of course, this only made him the target of the literary girl's insults before she back into the library.

However, as degrading as being used as a distraction was, Makoto found a silver, or rather, silver-haired lining on his cloudy day of misfortune.

"Kirgiri-san!" he half whispered as he walked up to the girl had been examining a book shelf. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Naegi-kun?" Kyoko turned to him, her face as blank as ever. She turned back to the shelf, gave him a brief once over, then turned back again, her chin held up. "I've been looking to read that book up there but I can't seem to reach it."

Naegi turned his gaze to the same spot she was looking at. Her lilac gaze reached all the way to the top shelf, a mysterious land he'd never know the contents of. It didn't help that the library did not seem to offer any stools or ladders. "Why not use a chair then?"

"I did try but…" Kyoko glanced to the side where Fukawa was glaring at a pad of paper, her hand flowing. Naegi nodded in understanding knowing how the writer felt about treating the place with respect. "Perhaps, I'll just wait for the head librarian to return although she may still be a while,"

Hearing the small pang of disappointment in her voice, Makoto tried to think of a way to help her out. It was rare for the detective to be interested in something outside of her work. Immediately an idea came to mind. He turned to the detective, "What if I help you could, Kirigiri-san?"

Kyoko turned to him, a small amount of surprise on her face. "But Naegi-kun, you're already shorter than I am…?"

"N-not that!" Makoto blushed at the fact only. He was still growing, dang it! He looked over to see a small teasing smile on her face.

"...joke."

"I'm serious." He then bent his knees and squatted. "Here, I'll carry you up. Get on my shoulders."

Kyoko blinked at the gesture. "Is it okay?"

"Yeah!" Still squatting, Naegi nodded. "I've been training with Oogami-san a lot and do this with my sister all the time." Although he wasn't directly looking at her, Kyoko could see his trademark warm smile from her angle "Friends should help each other out, right?

"…I suppose." With a small resigned smile, Kyoko consented.

She moved behind Naegi's squatting form , and slowly put one leg in front of his shoulder. She then used one hand to steady herself on his head and then allowed her other to go over his other shoulder. A surprisingly firm grip wrapped around the middle of the girl's shins.

"Hold on", came Naegi's voice and she felt her perspective move up. She gave a quick glance around and, while it wasn't that much of an increase, it still felt oddly nostalgic.

 _"Daddy, daddy, look how tall I am!"_

"Kirigiri-san?" Naegi's voice broke Kyoko out of her melancholy. She hadn't even realized she'd lightly grabbed his messy brown hair. An idle thought made her wonder how it would feel to run through it without her gloves.

"It's nothing. Can you move a bit to the left?" Ignoring should-be forgotten memories and awkward hormonal desires, Kyoko took to concentrating on her original quest, the book she had wanted, a detective novel. It was best that she retrieved it soon as she had no idea how long Naegi could hold her up.

After a few more steps, Kyoko finally was able to locate the book, a brown volume that was tightly squeezed between two others. She reached her arm up but, even with Naegi's help, her fingertip what felt like a centimeter off the top of the spine.

 _'Just a little more…'_ Placing a firm hand on Naegi's head, Kyoko dared to lift herself off his shoulders to reach the top of the book and hopefully slide it out. Her fingertip was right there…just barely nicking the top of the spine…if she could just pull it out a little further….

It was then that she felt something touch her between the legs.

"…!" In surprise, Kyoko jerked away from the touch which was only caused the both of them to wobble dangerously.

"Woah!" cried Naegi, wobbling, but somehow reganing his stabilty. He tightened the hold he had on her legs. "What's wrong?"

"…" Kyoko didn't answer, not sure she could. It had taken her but a moment to realize what had pressed, no what was still pressing against her. When she leaned up to retrieve the book, she had raised her hips so instead of sitting on his shoulders, she had raised them above his head. However, she did not expect _that_ to be there.

The book forgotten, Kyoko placed one gloved hand firmly on Naegi's head and the other on the shelf for balance as she tried to get back down on his shoulders, but _that thing_ was below her, right at the center and, for whatever impossible reason, had somehow got **caught** on her.

Kyoko grit her teeth as she tried to push through its press, but it was surprisingly hard…yet soft…yet ticklish…yet _oh god_.

"Kirigi-"

"Don't move your head." A heavy gloved palm pressed down on Makoto's head, keeping it in place, preventing him from looking up.

"E-even if you say that, I'm getting tired." Naegi felt his grip weaken as her shins started slipping down. Kyoko let go of the book shelf to then place two hands on the boy's head, as she tried to prevent gravity from pressing her even further into _that_.

"N-Naegi-kun, hold on…" was the only thing Kyoko could rasp as the odd ticklish feeling was doing things to her concentration.

"Hrrnggggg…." Makoto groaned desperately trying to hold on. It was Naegi Family Pool Chicken Fight all over again. He knew there was only one thing left to do. ' _Oogami-san give me strength'_

After his prayer, Naegi's grip tightened as he lifted the girl's legs high, letting her go over his head, before pushing her legs forward, and catching both legs under one arm and letting her back fall on the other. It was a practiced routine he's done with Komaru numerous times whenever they went out to the pool.

"Kyah!" Kyoko released an uncharacteristically cute cry as she's suddenly lifted upward. For less than a second, she's weightless, floating in the air, the next Kyoko found herself caught in Naegi's arms. She looks up to see him smiling down on her

This was the infamous princess carry.

Unfortunately, the second after, Makoto's knees give in and he falls backwards anyways, Kyoko still in his arms.

There's a crashing noise as their bodies impacted with the floor, or at least Makoto's.

"Ugh. Are you okay Kirigiri-san?" Makoto asked, his body aching from the impact of falling. Even through the pain, he felt a weight over his toso, most likely her body, and he sighed in relief knowing that she at least wouldn't be too hurt. His current problem however was that he couldn't see a thing even though he knew his eyes were open.

"Ugh." Kyoko moaned as she tried to get up. Her knees hurt, probably scraped, but the rest of her body felt fine. There was also something below her that cushioned the fall…

"Oya, what do we have here?"

Kyoko's blood froze at the familiar voice. She looked up to Kizakura Koichi looking down on her, a very annoying grin on the face.

"I just wanted a book on romance not to find it in here. I can't help but say I'm disappointed, Kyoko-chan."

His words immediately got her brain moving. Kyoko looked below her to see slacks and immediately glanced behind her to see…. Naegi's head shoved into her skirt. In between her legs.

She moved immediately, rolling to the side then using the momentum to dash in the opposite direction of the two males, leaving without a word.

There was no way she was going to let that drunkard have the satisfaction of seeing her face right now. Not when the flush on her cheeks felt like they were about to burn her skin. She'd just punish Naegi later.

Meanwhile, said boy was just lying on his back, waiting for the pain to recede. He soon heard approaching footsteps to then see a talent scout leaning over him.

"Yo, kid!" the man gave him a small salute. "You're needed at the headmaster's office asap. We're going to have a few choice words about your actions just now."

"I…I see." Makoto wasn't entirely what the teacher was talking about. Too many things had happened today that it could have been any of them. As friendly as the teacher sounded, Naegi felt like this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

The luckster wasn't entirely sure where Kirigiri had gone off too. One moment he was in the dark, the next she seemed to have ran off. He turned his head to see a book next to him. It seemed to have fallen down along with them.

He turned back to the hat wearing man. "Let me at least take this book out." He was sure she'd want it tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN: I just want to say you have no idea how long it took to think up of Hina's. I mean, I already knew what I wanted to do but the problem was I wasn't sure if it was feasible for both of them to be stuck on a floatie together. Initially, Naegi would've fallin into it with her but I realized the 69 would be hader to get out of. There was also the "They both get stuck in one floatation ring" idea but setting that up was harder.**

 **Originally, I wanted Celes to accidentaly grope Naegi's crotch. Liek she'd reach over and start feeling it accidentally but I made it a pissing thing instead to make it a "gamble" to fit her character.**

 **Kiri's was also tough in a sense that there's half of a chance that she'd just roll with it and say something like "At least my socks were still on" so I added Kizakura at least to give her a reason to run**


End file.
